


Questioning

by Rokushi, Snea (Rokushi)



Category: The Pendragon Adventure - D.J. MacHale
Genre: Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Rokushi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokushi/pseuds/Snea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever thought to put "Quest" in "Question" should be arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Themes Challenge: 16. Questioning
> 
>  _(set during "The Quillan Games" and "The Pilgrims of Rayne")_

_Question._

I've come to dislike that word in the past year or so. Because I never seem to get an _Answer_ to go with my _Question._ And whoever thought to put _Quest_ in _Question_ should be arrested.

Better yet, the should be dropped off at a quig-infested flume to learn what a _real_ quest is. Because, trust me, I _know_ what a quest is. And normally you get answers on a quest.

The quest to save Halla? Not so much there. I get more questions than I do answers, and it's _seriously_ starting to get on my nerves.

It's even started to get to my friends. Courtney's fine, thankfully, even after the accident Saint Dane set-up. Loor's fine even after Saint Dane shoved a sword through her chest, and Alder's fine even after getting an arrow in the shoulder. Even me! I'm still okay after getting the stuffing beat out of me by Dane!

And sure, we've lost Travelers in this quest to save Halla, and I can only hope Gunny and Spader are okay on Eelong. But then there's Nevva Winter, the only Traveler to join Saint Dane in his sick warpath to plunge all of Halla into chaos. Even _she's_ fine!

But Mark...Mark, my _best_ _ **friend**_...he's not okay. Because he didn't lose just friends, or allies in an inter-dimensional war.

 _He lost his parents._ Parents who weren't fabricated for him to be raised by, but his own flesh and blood parents.

Now all my questions are pointed for him. Hopefully in directions that'll give me - no, _him_ \- answers.

Because out of all of us involved in this crazy, insane, _thing_...

He's the one who really deserves them.

 _fin._


End file.
